Drug Filled Reality
by HappyAss
Summary: *Frerard* As the drug clouded their minds, Frank and Gerard's friendship turns into a sinful act of lust. *One Shot*


**My first story :) Hope you guys like!**

**{Disclaimer} **

* * *

><p>He faded slowly in and out of reality. His head spinning and his heart was pounding. He felt light. He was completely as ease.<p>

Smoke floated around him, swirling delicately, filling the small dim room.

Slipping a hand into his jacket pocket he pulled out his pack of cigarettes. He clasped the Marlboro between his teeth and chapped lips.

Mikey was giggling nonsense beside him.

The cig hung from his dry lip as he searched for his lighter. The taste of the unburned filler scratched his tongue.

"Frank." Frank looked up into the wicked hazel eyes of Gerard, his best friend. "Your hit Frankie" Gerard grinned slowly, his hair fell over one of his devilish eyes.

Glancing down at Gerard's open palm Frank saw that the bowl had made its' way around the circle once again. Taking the ebony bowl, Frank slipped the cig from his lips replacing it with the bowl's mouth piece.

"I need a light" He slurred and watched the room spin.

Gerard leaned forward, lighter in hand he brought the flame to the hash that resided inside. The grass caught fire, Frank inhaled deeply. The husky smell of weed filled his senses, the taste coated his tongue and the smoke burned as it slid past his throat into his dying lungs.

He pulled away, grinned at Gerard over the bowl and passed it to Mikey.

Frank held the smoke for a moment, letting the drug cloud his mind. When he exhaled the tangy smoke drifted from his lips and into Gerard's face.

"I'm fucking lit." Mikey giggled as he took a long drag, exhaled, and passed it onto Ray. "Who'd you get this stuff from Gerard?" Mikey asked his older brother.

"Some guy named Bert. He gave it to be because he said I was cute." Gerard smirked, his eyes filled with sick amusement.

"You're fucking adorable!" Ray, who was obviously out of his mind high, leaned over their circle to press a sloppy kiss to Gerard's cheek. "Like a cat or something rad like that!"

Bob, who had been puffing, coughed out a cloud of smoke as he laughed at Ray's idiotic comment.

The circle laughed and Gerard whipped Ray's slob off his face and grinning cheekily.

"Frank has a funny laugh." Gerard said suddenly.

Frank how hadn't realized he'd been in the corner giggling, laughed harder.

"Do not!" Frank cried, pouted, and watched the room spin. Gerard's face seamed to zoom in and out of his vision.

"Do too!" Gerard snickered. He once again had the bowl. "Who wants a shotgun?"

"Me!" Frank slurred and rolled to his knees to lean in close to Gerard's tanned face.

"Okay." Gerard took a long deep drag of the bowl. Frank watched him over the burning hash. His tan face was concentrated of the ember glow, his soft black hair was sloppy, pale blond roots twinning around the silky black.

As he pulled away from the bowl, he grinned quickly. Frank leaned forward.

Their lips pressed. A sensational tingle tickled Frank's full lips, a familiar feeling, one he got often when Gerard offered to give someone a shotgun.

Gerard slowly parted his soft lips, Frank followed suit and breathe deeply had Gerard let the smoke from his lungs pass through his lips and into Frank's awaiting lungs.

Lightheaded, Frank moved his hand to Gerard's thigh to balance himself, his fingers spread over black clad hips and he enjoyed the feeling of Gerard under him for the moment.

Then it ended.

Gerard pulled away, a grinned stretched over his small white teeth. Frank grinned back and let the second hand smoke drift from his lips into Gerard's face.

Faces close Frank could smell Gerard. Coffee, cigarettes, and sex. No one had a scent like Gerard's. It was unmistakable and Frank found it more arousing then he was willing to admit when he was sober.

But he wasn't sober.

"Ray's right Gee, you are adorable." He winked suggestively.

Gerard laughed quietly.

"Here's the bowl, Mikey" He looked away from Frank's jade eyes for a moment to hand his brother the bowl. "Frank, about we go get some water?"

Frank grinned dizzily. He didn't know exactly what Gerard was saying, but it was Gerard, and Frank would listen to anything his best friend said. Nodding he climbed to his feet, Gerard following him.

Gerard took his hand and led him out the dim smoke filled room into the hall way of Frank's empty house.

Frank stumbled and used Gerard as a post.

"Where are we going Gee?" Frank giggled, he watched Gerard in front of him. His eyes traveling lower to Gerard's swinging ass.

"You gotta nice bum, Gee-baby" Frank reached out and crested Gerard's backside. He giggled at his actions as Gerard spun around to look at him. "Nice hair too." Frank mumbled, stepping closer to fill his hands with Gerard's soft hair.

Gerard grinned.

"I'm not going tell you what I like about you Frankie." Gerard whispered, stepping even closer to their torso's were pressed tightly together.

Frank looked up, a grin painted over his face.

"How about you show me?"

Like many times before, in the same hallway, the same situation, the wild sex-animal Gerard really was sprung forward and before Frank had time to say anything else his back was slammed again the hard was, and Gerard's hot, hungry mouth was dominating his.

Gerard's tongue was like lava. Frank felt his insides burn and hot tongues fought one another.

Frank was pulled up, his small body barricaded by Gerard's bigger one, and his feet where no longer on the ground, instead they were locked tightly around Gerard's narrow hips.

Gerard's greedy hands ran over Frank's front. Traveled downwards and filled with Frank's ass.

Groaning in pleasure, Frank smashed their lips together again, his fingers yanking on Gerard's hair as the two lost themselves in one another.

Frank felt the blood travel downwards, the area below his hips suddenly very alert.

Gerard growled feeling Frank's 'problem' and tore his mouth away from Frank's to ravish the raven haired boy's neck.

Enjoying the sensation of Gerard's mouth attached to his neck Frank tilted his head and allowed Gerard to nibble.

Gerard pulled away from his neck to return to his mouth.

"Mmmm!" Frank squealed when he felt Gerard's hard-on press against his own.

Ripping away from the wall Gerard carried Frank toward the Iero's guest room. Stumbling around in the dark the fell again the door and tumbled to the floor.

Unaffected by their fall, they rolled over the carpet. The room was dark, and moon light bathed over the floor from the window.

Frank's moaned as Gerard's teeth scrapped over his tongue, the rich taste of Gerard's mouth making his mouth water.

Gerard's hand were are setting to work on Frank's jean's. Frank kicked out his shoes and his pants and boxers came with them.

"Get this damn shirt off!" Gerard growled and the sexy aroused sound caused Frank's heart to go crazy.

Frank's t-shirt was ripped from his back, and Gerard began to travel down his naked body. Gerard hot saliva leaving a wet burning trail down Frank's stomach, Frank felt his insides burn and he couldn't' stop from withering under the hazel eyed boy above him. Gerard's clever hands swished and messaged skin between fingers. Moans filled the room, and the hot smell of arousal filled their noses.

Frank arched into Gerard's mouth, and gasped as Gerard's tongue found its way over his hard-on. Frank couldn't help bust thrust up with want.

"Mmm, Frank, you taste so good." Gerard growled below him. Frank could only dig his nails into Gerard's shoulders. "Want to get fucked?" He slurred.

Frank moaned in agreement. Gerard's mouth traveled back up, creasing Frank's heated skin with his wet tongue.

Frank reached to undress Gerard as quickly as possible.

The two boys rolled over the carpet, the feeling the scratchy fabric completely ignored.

Frank rolled to straddle Gerard's him. He sat above Gerard's, jade colored eyes hot with passion, mouth open in a silent moan, and ebony hair wild around his elfish face.

"Ride me" Gerard demanded.

Unprepared, but ready as ever, Frank held himself over Gerard, he waited. His eyes rolled back into his skull as Gerard jerked upwards and penetrated his waiting body.

Both letting out a moan that bounced off the walls of the dark room began to rock.

Gerard's fingers digging into Frank's hips, he let Frank take control and created a pace they were both happy with.

Frank felt his heart pounding again his ribcage with every thrust.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

They gasped.

_Thump. Thump. Thump_.

Hot sweaty skin rubbed, the sounds of sex filling the room.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Frank let his head fall back, his hips rocked over Gerard, and he groaned when he felt Gerard's hands clasp over his erection and began sloppy but painfully slow pumps.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Their hearts beat together.

Body drenched.

Eyes black with passion, they both gasped. The fire began to burn faster, hotter, and their thrust began to quicken.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Over the sound of their moans, Frank heard Gerard growl out something and he suddenly saw white. Passion exploded. Heat burned through them and they reached their climax. They road over it together, like a wave that crashed down on them leaving them breathless and exhausted once it was over.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Frank collapsed against Gerard's body. Their naked bodies tangled and they breathe heavily and they got over the aftershock. Reality began to make more sense.

"How do we always get like this?" Gerard questioned quietly as their breathing began to calm and everything was quiet once again.

Frank's eyes fluttered open, the moonlight shinned over them. Gerard's honey skin glimmered in the dazzling light.

They were quiet. Frank chose not to answer Gerard's question. He knew Gerard didn't really want an answer anyways.

"Let go back with the guys" Frank suggested after a few more moments of silence.

Gerard nodded and they both got to their feet to dress. Gerard turned his naked body away for Frank. Frank did the same and dressed quickly.

As they finished dressing Gerard headed out the room.

Frank watched him go.

Every time they got high the same thing happened.

They'd have sex. It would be awesome. Then once they were done reality would dawn on them. They were best friends. Not boyfriends. Not lovers. They shouldn't have done what they did. It was like high Frank and Gerard wanted to fuck the living daylights out of each other. Sober Frank and Gerard didn't even want to hug longer than a minute.

There was always a dull attraction Frank felt for his friend, but it was never the kind of attraction that made him fuck with his best friend. He just though his best riend was cute and had a certain appeal to him.

Gerard felt the same way.

So they didn't talk about it. They didn't tell anyone about it.

It was a dirty secret that Frank intended to keep.

Walking back into his dim bedroom he found Mikey, Bob, and Ray still on the floor. They'd packed another bowl. Gerard was taking a hit.

"What some, Frankie?" Gerard asked.

Frank sighed. He secretly wanted to sleep. Wanted to shower, to wash away the sinful act he and Gerard just committed.

"Sure"

He guessed one more round with Gerard wouldn't change anything.

* * *

><p><strong>It's a little scetchy...but yeah :)<strong>

**READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**-HappyAss**


End file.
